A dallam elkísér
by Chibiapple
Summary: Két önfeláldozó lélek.   Egy dallam, amely mindig bennük szól.  És a történet, ami bemutatja mindezt.


Ezt a dallamot tőled hallottam először, Soul. Te zongoráztad el nekem: ujjaid suhantak a fekete és fehér billentyűkön, szemeidben gyermeki csillogás játszott, s mikor közeledtél a végéhez, az a csillogás elhalványodott, eltűnt. A dallamot egyfolytában, éjjel-nappal hallottam, soha meg nem szűnt. Szomorú volt a dal, de ha rágondoltam, te jutottál eszembe, és ettől mindig kicsit vidámabb lettem. És rájöttem valamire a „mi dalunkkal" kapcsolatban. Az érzelmeink, a kettőnk közti kapcsolat irányítja a dallamot. Emlékszel, mikor összevesztünk? Csak egy kis apró butaságon, de a dal szomorúbb lett, s egyre szívszaggatóbban szólt, végül nem bírtam, odamentem hozzád. Aludtál, vörös szemeid lehunyva pihentetted, fehér hajad szertehullott a párnán, miközben álmodtál. Én odaültem az ágyad szélére, s csak annyit mondtam szomorúan, halkan: Sajnálom. Majd a válladra hajtottam a fejem, és melletted aludtam el. Reggel, mikor felébredtem, engem néztél kedvesen, mosolyogva. Csak annyit mondtál, nem haragszol rám. Örültem, s a szívemben a melódia máris vidámabban zengett. Már megszoktam, hogy a dal mindenhová elkísér: ez az altatódalom, s néha, ha szomorú vagyok, ez a vigaszom. Kívülről tudom, s mégis mindig találok benne egy új részt, egy csodálatos dallamot, mit eddig nem ismertem. Néha halkul egy kicsit a dal, s néha oly hangos, hogy a lelkem visszhangzik belé. Ha elhalkul, néha azt hiszem, belehalok, ha többé nem hallhatom, s félek, ha elhallgat, örökre, vele elveszítelek téged is. Fáj a tudat, hogy egyszer miattam meghalhatsz. És miért? Mert te mindig megvédtél engem, és félek, az én hibámból fogsz egyszer halálosan megsebesülni. Ezért akarok erősebb lenni, hogy megvédjelek. S te erre mindig csak ugyan azt mondtad: Buta Maka, nekem az a dolgom, hogy megvédjelek. Én ezt megértem, de mi van, ha én akarlak megvédeni? Mindig ilyen kis hitvány dolgokon marakodtunk, pedig tudtam, hogy te csak jót akartál nekem, de a büszkeségem nem hagyta, hogy védelmezzék. Azon a végzetes napon is veszekedtünk. Épp azon, hogy el akartam vállalni egy küldetést, egyedül. Mikor megtudtad, utánam jöttél, győzködni kezdtél. Megint arról, hogy majd te megvédesz, és hogy hiába sebesít meg valaki, nem halsz meg. Jól esett, hogy óvni akartál, de nem élhettem a védelmed alatt egész életemben, meg kellett tanulnom, hogyan védjem meg magamat.  
>Ezért vállaltam el a küldetést. De te utánam jöttél.<br>- Hiába jöttél utánam, nem megyek vissza.  
>- De hát miért nem?<br>- Látom, még mindig nem érted, mekkora fájdalom, hogy miattam sérülsz meg állandóan. - mondtam neked sírva, majd elfutottam, de utánam jöttél, és magad felé fordítottál.  
>- De a végén mindig egyben maradok, te lüke- mondtad teljes nyugodtsággal és átöleltél.<br>- Nem érted, még mindig nem érted!- fakadtam ki, a könnyek ömleni kezdtek a szememből, és kitörtem az ölelésedből - Szeretlek te nagyon nagy marha, ezért nem akarom, hogy megsérülj. Lehet, hogy felépülsz, de én látom, mekkorák a fájdalmaid és átélem őket. Tudod, mennyire féltelek? Tudod? Nem, azt csak én tudom.  
>Elindultam, tovább, hátra sem nézve. Csak mentem és mentem előre, nem figyeltem, hogy merre.<br>Egy barlanghoz értem végül. Belülről már éreztem is Kishin erejét.  
>- Hát itt a történet vége.- mondtam ki hangosan, és közömbös arckifejezéssel, könnyek nélkül meneteltem tovább. Szép lassan beljebb értem a barlangba, és megláttam Kishint. Óriási íj volt a kezében, rám célzott. Elugrottam a nyíl elől, de rosszul léptem, és kiment a bokám. Hát igen, ilyen az én szerencsém! És sajnos Kishin is rájött, hogy semmi esélyem ellene így, fegyvertelenül.<br>- Szegény kislány, most nem véd meg téged senki!- gúnyos nevetés hagyta el a száját, majd megcélzott az íjával, s én csak becsuktam a szemem. Azt mondják, ilyenkor az ember előtt lepereg életének filmje, de előttem csak az a képsor játszódott le: amikor Soullal először találkoztunk, ezzel megváltoztatva mindkettőnk életét. A várt fájdalom nem érkezett. Valaki megvédett tőle? Lassan nyitottam ki a szemeimet és megláttam az aggódó arcodat.  
>- Ez nagyon nem menő. Maka, jól vagy?- kérdezted nagyon halkan.<br>- Jól vagyok. De te mit keresel itt?- tudtam a választ, mégis tőled akartam hallani.  
>- Nem hagyom, hogy az, akit szeretek, megölesse magát!- mondtad és átöleltél, ekkor vettem észre, hogy a hátadból kiállt az a nyílvessző, amivel Kishin engem célzott meg nemrég.<br>- Mért mentettél meg? Miért?- sikítoztam, mint egy ötéves gyerek, de ahogy rád néztem, belém fagyott a szó. Szemeidben csak úgy cikáznak az érzelmek: aggódás, félelem, elszántság, értetlenség, harag, fájdalom, de utoljára láttam egy érzelmet, ami továbbra is tükröződött a szemeidben: Szeretet. Szemeidben az érzelmek megbabonáznak.  
>- Te is tudod, hogy azért mentelek meg, mert ez a dolgom.<br>- Még hogy ez a dolgod? Nem, neked az a dolgod hogy élj, de meg fogsz halni, ha továbbra is engem próbálsz megvédeni - könnyeim, újra feltörtek, hangos zokogás közben mondtam tovább – Én nem akarlak elveszíteni.  
>- Maka, nyugodj le! Már teljesen mindegy, hogy elmegyek-e vagy sem, a mérgezett nyíl pár percen belül végez velem! Már nincs menekvés, de ha meg kell halnom, legalább melletted haljak meg!- kihúztad a hátadból a nyilat, s a hirtelen fájdalomtól rám borultál. Lassan a hátadra fektettelek, és a fejedet az ölembe vettem. Halkan hallom a dalunkat, mely egyre halkabb és halkabb.<br>- Mért nem maradtál otthon? Nem szabadott volna utánam jönnöd!- zokogtam, és remegtem, mert rájöttem, hogy tényleg meg fogsz halni.  
>- Azért jöttem, mert tudtam, hogy hülyeséget fogsz csinálni! Hidd el, én is szívesebben maradnék veled, de nekem az a sorsom, hogy érted haljak meg. - hangod a mondat végén olyan halovány volt, hogy alig hallottam, de a mosolyod, hacsak egy kicsit is, megnyugtatott.<br>Légzésed egyre szaggatottabb és egyre halkabb lett, és végül teljesen megszűnt. Megfogtam a kezed, s szólni akartam hozzád valami biztatót, de e helyett csak egy félig elfojtott sikoly csúszott ki a számon. A bőröd egyre hűvösebb és hűvösebb lett. Meghaltál, és engem itt hagytál egyedül. A gyászos csendet Kishin töri meg:  
>- Ahogy látom, a kis barátod meghalt. Szánalmas ember - mondta lenézően, vigyorogva - Egyedül maradtál, kicsi lány. Most, hogy nem ment meg senki, mindkettőtök lelkét felfalom..<br>- Őt hagyd békén, te szemét! Ne merészelj hozzányúlni! – ordítottam, nekitámasztottam Soul hátát a falnak, és neki támadtam Kishinnek.  
>Üres voltam belül, csak a bosszú hajtott. Támadásom semmit sem ért, Kishin a falhoz szegezett egy nyílvesszővel. Nagy nehezen sikerült kitépnem a vállamból a nyilat. A szörny feléd ment. Amilyen gyorsan a fájós bokámmal tudtam, közétek ugrottam. Kishin megcélzott és lőtt, pontosan szíven talált. Óriási volt a fájdalom, de legalább én is egyszer megvédhettelek. A csendben már csak a mi dalunkat halottam. Elkezdtem én is dúdolni hangosan, az egész barlang csakúgy visszhangzott tőle. Nemsokára elfogyott az erőm és már dúdolni sem tudtam. Mondd, Soul, te is hallottad a dallamot? Vagy azt csak én találtam ki? Most már nem számít. A szemeim lecsukódtak, és mikor kinyitottam őket, egy gyönyörű helyen voltam veled. És az ismerős dallam még itt is elkísért minket.<br>Néhány évvel később:  
>Egy kis domb tetején áll két kis halom, rajtuk egy-egy szépen kidolgozott kereszttel, a kereszteken megfakult táblácskák. Az egyiken Soul Eater Evans, a másikon Maka Albarn neve látszott halványan. Senki nem jár már ide, egy éve lassan. Akik egykor ismerték a fiút és a lányt, mára elfelejtették őket. Az idő volt a gyógyír, amely elfeledtette az emléküket, s befedte az azzal járó fájdalmas sebet. Már tényleg nem maradt más nyoma annak, hogy éltek, csak ez a két sír? Nem. Lehet, hogy az emberek elfeledték őket, de a szél itt, ezen az árnyas dombon örökké a kettejük dallamát dúdolja majd.<p> 


End file.
